


One Night Stand

by el_frijole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_frijole/pseuds/el_frijole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is about to start basic training, but before that he manages to squeak in one last one night stand, but things take a turn when his one night stand stands before him the next day as his new commander.<br/>It's a light fic and it's funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Growing up gay on a small farm in Indiana wasn’t the easiest life, which was why when Jack Morrison turned 18, he jumped at the opportunity to join the military. Originally, he planned on doing a short stint where he would fool around with some of the guys on base, but once he got his fill he would return home to tend to the farm; however, as soon as Jack showed up in the town next to the base and saw with his own two eyes the pure beauty of the men around him, Jack realized he would probably end up staying a little while longer than anticipated.  
Jack, having never left the state of Indiana before joining the military, decided that he was going to go to the town a few days earlier than he needed to be there for basic training. He planned on getting a few one night stands in before basic was the only bitch riding his ass. The first few nights he went out to a local club and managed to pick up some guys. He was surprised at how many guys were interested in him. As potentially the only gay man in the entire state of Indiana, Jack had never really thought about his own attractiveness, but being here he was starting to see himself as a hot guy, and he was definitely taking advantage of his good looks.  
The night before Jack was due at the base, he decided to go to a local dive bar instead of the club he’d been frequenting the past three nights. He figured he’d take it easy tonight, since he had to be up so early tomorrow. Jack was already two beers into the night (which meant he was fairly drunk, considering how much of a lightweight he was) when three rowdy people walked into the bar. From the way the bartender greeted them, Jack assumed they were regulars. Jack turned his head a bit to look at the three as they sat at the bar. One was an Egyptian woman with long black hair. The other girl with them was very petite. She talked fast and her energy seemed to be through the roof. The last person that Jack checked out was the definition of perfection. When Jack first laid his eyes on the other man he choked on his drink.  
“You alright there, son?” The bartendered asked.  
“Y-Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe,” Jack muttered, but he didn’t miss the wink from the other man and the chuckle from the bartender, telling him that no one was buying that excuse.  
Jack quickly drank down the rest of his third beer and just as soon as the glass hit the bar counter, the angelic man appeared beside Jack.  
“Can I buy you another?”  
Back in Indiana, Jack had a grandmother who sang in the church choir. Her voice was heavenly and everyone loved to hear her sing. When she would babysit young Jack, he would always ask her to sing him to sleep because her voice was so lovely and calming.  
Well this man’s voice was better than that times ten.  
“S-sure,”  
The other man held up one finger to the bartender before turning his attention back to Jack.  
“You stuttering because you’re drunk, or because you like me?”  
“Well I’m definitely not drunk enough for this conversation,”  
“Awe am I not attractive enough for you, papi?”  
If Jack had been drinking, he would have spit it out at that comment.  
“On the contrary,” Jack said, quickly composing himself and reminding himself he was an attractive man. “You’re too attractive for me to even be able to handle myself around you,” Jack said grabbing the new glass of beer placed in front of him and sipping it.  
“I could say the same about you. How about we both get a little more drunk then?” The man offered and Jack smirked.  
“Why not?”  
“Gabe.” The man said.  
“Jack.” Jack responded.  
“Jack, huh? Interesting name for an angel,” Gabe said and Jack turned bright red. “Sammy, get us my usual,” Gabe said to the bartender.  
“Coming right up, Gabriel.”  
“Now I know for a fact Gabriel is the name of angel,” Jack said, trying to match Gabe’s flirt.  
“Papi, I could be your angel, but I think you’d prefer me as your devil.”  
And with that final comment, Gabe grabbed two of the eight tequila shots Sammy the bartender placed in front of the two men and downed them in rapid succession. With that show of pure determination and fearlessness, Jack knew he was taking Gabe back to his hotel room that night. 

Thankfully, Jack had the common sense to set his alarm before he went out drinking the night before. When it went off, he groaned and mentally cursed himself for trying to keep up with Gabe, who could pound tequila shots like there was no tomorrow.  
Gabe. That’s right. Was he still here? Probably, since it was so early in the morning. Jack felt bad that he was going to have to kick him out, but he had to be on base in just a few hours.  
“Hey, Gabe. Wake up,” Jack shook the sleeping man beside him.  
“Mm, what?” Gabe mumbled.  
“I, uh, I have a thing I gotta do today, so I sort of need you to, uh, go,”  
“Oh, sorry. I’ll go. What time is it?” Gabe asked as he slowly rose from the messy hotel bed.  
“It’s 6 in the morning,” Jack said.  
“Oh shit! I’m late! I have a thing, I’m sorry I gotta go.” Jack watched Gabe jump out of bed and ran around the room collecting his things and dressing himself. When he reached the door and grasped the handle, he turned to face Jack. “I, uh, I’ll see you around sometime,” And with that, Gabe was gone.  
Jack sighed and picked up the hotel room before showering, then packing his things. He checked out and caught a bus to base. From today onward, Jack was going to be the best soldier he could be. Even though he was hungover as hell, Jack felt like he was filled with a new energy and he was slightly excited for his new life as a military man.  
When Jack arrived on base, he met some of the other people who would be in basic with him.  
“I’ve heard some crazy things.” One of the guys Jack just met said. “Apparently there’s this super hardass commander here. He does basic and I heard that more than half the new recruits don’t even last the full two weeks of basic.”  
Jack wasn’t worried. Come hell or high water, Jack was going to do his best to be a great soldier.  
“Alright new recruits, fall in!” An extremely large man yelled. He was at least 6’7” and probably weighed over 400 pounds of straight muscle. Jack looked around. All the new recruits looked terrified. Was this the guy everyone was worried about? “My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm and I just want to let you all know that I’m here for you.” Everyone’s fear melted away and was replaced with confusion. “Your commander is kind of a hardass haha! But I will be here if you need me for anything! Don’t be afraid to ask! Now, I leave you to the care of your new commander!”  
A man came out from behind Reinhardt and Jack, being the good soldier he wanted to be, screamed, but only internally.  
“I am your new commander! You will call me Commander Reyes and only Commander Reyes! Is that understood?!” Gabe yelled.  
“Yes, sir!” Everyone save for Jack yelled.  
“Now, I am not going to make this easy for -” Gabe met Jack’s eyes and immediately stopped speaking.  
There was silence for a long time. All the new recruits looked between Commander Reyes and Jack and no one said anything, but they all looked confused. When Gabe did finally open his mouth again to speak, the shriek that came out was the last thing Jack, or anyone else for that matter, expected.  
The Egyptian woman and the petite woman that were with Gabe last night at the bar came running over.  
“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” The Egyptian woman asked. Gabe kept screaming. “Lena, get all the new recruits out of here!”  
“Yes, Ana! Alright everyone, leave now! Commander Reyes is going through something right now obviously and you all need to leave!”  
Jack would have left with everyone else, but Gabe was keeping eye contact and Jack was sure if he broke it, Gabe would really break, more so than he already had.  
“I, uh, I think I’m the reason he’s screaming.” Jack finally piped up.  
Ana and Lena whipped their heads around to look at Jack and Gabe finally stopped screaming. Ana’s eyes went wide as she began to recognize him from the night before.  
“You’re from the bar last night? The one Gabe went home with?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
Ana immediately broke out into hysterical laughter at Gabe’s expense.  
“Jesus Gabe, I know you’re suppose to ride their asses, but I think you too it a little too literally!”  
Jack couldn’t help but laugh at that comment and he was joined by Lena and even Gabe.  
“You know me, Ana, I always take my job too seriously,”  
And with that comment, Gabe winked at Jack, a small gesture showing they were OK and that things were not awkward and maybe it was even an invitation for another night like last night. Jack guessed he would just have to stick around and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my tumblr, el-frijole, and it got quite a few more notes than I originally expected, so I decided to post it here too! I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if it's bad.


End file.
